


【权豪】萍水相逢

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 站街文学，两个人都站街都站街都卖都是鸭
Relationships: 权豪
Kudos: 15





	【权豪】萍水相逢

“三，二，一。”  
陈博豪默念完这三个数字，捋一捋额头前被风吹乱的头发，朝着他面前的男人露出一个满分微笑：  
“先生，走不走啊？”

他松了口气，搂着男人的胳膊回到自己的小出租屋，进去前不忘瞥了眼隔壁小酒吧门口还在玩扑克的高个子。  
这是他第四次抢金圣权的客人了。  
对方不晓得看没看见他故意大摇大摆的姿态，专心致志的对付扑克牌。

两个小时后，陈博豪送走了主顾，夜风倒不是呼呼的，但能听见“生生”的在响，再仔细听，还有一街之隔的主街上汽车跑过的声音，离这儿不远的篮球场，有年轻男孩们在打篮球——但他们绝不会到这里来。  
金圣权披了件外套，还在酒吧门口坐着，但已经不玩牌了。  
他看见陈博豪站在门口点钞票，就朝他走了过来。

陈博豪小心翼翼点了第二遍钱，他们倒返璞归真，为了避免不必要的麻烦，都是现金交易，现在已经很少有行业，能让你感受到人民币放在手里的重量带来的安全感了。  
金圣权在他面前停下来，手搭在他门框边：  
“hey bro，”走进了陈博豪才看见他嚼着块口香糖，“今天的口红色号很好看嘛。”

陈博豪其实有点心虚，但对方好像完全不介意自己抢他生意。  
于是他理直气壮把钞票收进口袋，冷嘲热讽：  
“你今晚没开张啊，姐妹？”  
金圣权笑：“这周开了瓶酒，够我活到下周了。”  
陈博豪没心情跟他扯淡，做鸭也是有业内鄙视链的，比如说他是实打实卖肉的，就很瞧不上对方那种出来卖还搞绑定套餐的。  
死推销的。

没想到金圣权却跟着他进了门。  
陈博豪翻个白眼，把松散的头发在脑后松松的一挽扎起来——他的头发可是货真价实留起来的。  
“你干嘛啊？我邀请你进来了吗？”陈博豪问。

金圣权丝毫不把自己当外人，在他铺了毯子的沙发上躺下来：“你抢我生意，没人带我走，我都睡了三天卡座了，收留我一晚上。”  
陈博豪接完活儿，觉得累，没继续赶人，拿卸妆水浸透化妆棉，忙着擦自己脸上的妆：  
“你赖在我这儿也一样是睡沙发。”  
金圣权眯着眼睛看他卸妆：“你的沙发比卡座舒服。”

等陈博豪卸完妆洗漱完了再出来，金圣权已经在沙发上睡着了。  
他没吵人起来，把窗帘拉开，窗户开的很大。  
陈博豪点了根烟，坐在窗台上，没一会儿觉得冷，又窝回床上，他用一个空了的包装盒子做烟灰缸——他把从来到这里后所有的烟灰都存留在里面。  
那个盒子很结实，是之前学校里一个体育系男生送他的手表的包装盒。  
那只手表被陈博豪转手卖了五千块，但离学费还差的很远，他上的学校简直算烧钱，加上家里负债，更负担不起。  
陈博豪一边往盒子里弹烟灰，一边感慨，自己也算是死皮赖脸求上进。

烟抽完了，他把烟头丢出去，窗户关上，窗帘重新拉好。  
盒子也收进床头柜。  
其实他早困的眼皮打架，来不及想今天怎么会允许自己屋子里多了个人睡，倒在床上就昏昏睡了过去。

他每年都到一个地方，租下间屋子，只做三个月，三个月足以让他把当年的学费赚完。  
然后他关门大吉，买张票回学校所在的城市，交了学费，继续上学。  
很完美，不会有任何人知道。  
今年是第四年，也就是最后一回了。

陈博豪不跟任何同样做鸭或者做鸡的交朋友。  
但是金圣权有点例外，他不像其他人那么惹人生厌的套近乎，甚至带这些让人无法拒绝的绅士风度。  
金圣权恰到好处的说两句话，就能如愿在陈博豪这里蹭住一宿。  
后来他们偶尔也聊了两次，陈博豪觉得这人也不像普通的鸭，甚至看起来带点儿有钱人的臭谱儿，不过他也不是很有好奇心，非要知道对方为什么做鸭不可。

这晚金圣权带了半瓶酒过来，说是他的金主爸爸送他的。  
陈博豪坦然接受了，找出两个杯子倒酒。  
喝了会儿，金圣权问他，那你攒够了钱，就不卖了？  
陈博豪说：“也不是，待够三个月，多出来的做生活费，当然越多越好。”

金圣权放下酒杯，去摸自己放在沙发上的外套的口袋，摸了半天摸出几张钞票。  
“昨天的，”金圣权把钞票拍在桌子上，“姐妹愿不愿意加个班啊？”  
陈博豪看了一眼那钱：“我可没你这么便宜。”

金圣权起来身，凑到陈博豪身前，对方乱乱的挽起来的半长发撩的他心痒痒。  
他在陈博豪耳边说：“我活儿好，姐妹给我打个折吗？”

陈博豪搂住他脖子，接受了对方早就准备好了的那个吻。  
金圣权很高，足有一米九多，但他很瘦，压在身上也不算重。  
他吻着陈博豪，修长的手指先进入他的身体，在肠道里摸索，寻找敏感点。  
陈博豪喘的厉害，但拿出加班狗的消极心态，不动手帮人解衣服或摸鸡巴，只等着对方来伺候自己。  
金圣权花了钱倒更像被嫖的，细细密密吻过陈博豪身躯，把对方的热情全都点燃起来，边用手指操穴边给他口，他还没进入，陈博豪已经射了一次。  
金圣权把嘴角的精液抹了，陈博豪凌乱着头发躺在床上，恍惚间真像个女孩。  
真漂亮。  
他捏着陈博豪下巴，再次吻上去。

等鸡巴捅进去，这场交易好像才刚刚开始。  
陈博豪紧吸着他，叫的好听。  
金圣权把他双腿按在身体两侧，腾出手来跟他十指相扣，再加了力气往里操。

结束时大汗淋漓。  
陈博豪还喘着，就起身扎头发，发梢搔他汗津津的脖颈，弄得极痒。  
他不着急穿衣服，拉开床头柜把烟点上。  
金圣权也坐起来，看他那只盛了不少烟灰的盒子。  
“我第一次见收藏烟灰的。”  
陈博豪递了根烟给金圣权：“我允许你往里面弹烟灰，姐妹。”

两个人赤身裸体，开着窗户抽烟，烟雾缭绕，烟灰往一个盒子里弹。  
金圣权问：“你干嘛要留头发和化妆？”  
陈博豪翻白眼：“男人，女人，打扮成女人的男人，你觉得哪个更好卖？”  
金圣权笑：“会做生意。”  
“不过也是，”陈博豪吐完一口烟，“你就不行了，你要是穿上高跟鞋，就真的没人嫖你了，你的金主走到你面前，只能看见你的胸——哦，你没胸。”

烟抽完了，陈博豪照旧关窗户，收烟盒。  
他把桌子上的钞票收进自己的衣服口袋，默许了金圣权继续瘫在他床上。

不知道是假期漫长大家闲的没事做，还是现在的人越来越有钱，有钱没处花。后来陈博豪和金圣权生意都挺好，不需要再抢客人。  
陈博豪感叹，贫富差距之大，要是真他娘的实现了共同富裕，他也不至于做鸭供自己上学。

金圣权没活儿的时候就来他这儿蹭住，有时候拍几张钞票让他加班。  
做完之后两个人一块抽烟，然后聊一会儿。

两个月飞快的过去了。

这天做完，金圣权盯着对面墙上的日历，上面的数字被一个一个打了勾。  
金圣权问他：“你是不是快走了？”  
陈博豪回答：“是啊，你赶紧找下一个姐妹去吧。”  
金圣权叹了口气：“一日夫妻百日恩呢，你怎么这么绝情。”  
陈博豪习惯性翻白眼：“对不起，我一双玉臂千人枕，请问你算我哪个老公？”  
接着他突然想起什么似的问：“诶我一直很好奇，你为什么出来卖？”

“我啊，”金圣权凑的直近到陈博豪笔尖，他用气声说，“我是来体验生活的。”  
“操你妈。”陈博豪骂他。

这天晚上，他们头一次在抽完烟之后，又做了一回。

等到第三个月的最后一天，陈博豪没再接客。  
金圣权晃悠进人的屋子：  
“哟，姐妹，今儿不开张啊？”  
陈博豪也唯一一回没化妆，头发整齐的束着。  
他说：“最后一次开张留给你啊，姐妹。”

金圣权在他身体里射过时，陈博豪声音颤抖着说：“我有件事跟你说。”  
他们一直没问过对方名字。  
陈博豪道：“我叫……”  
金圣权声音也颤抖着：“什么？”  
陈博豪又说：“没什么，今天给你免单。”

陈博豪心知明天起来，他终于不用再熬这样的日子了。  
他把烟抽了一根又一根，但那个盒子好大，怎么也堆不满烟灰。  
金圣权和他一起抽，也填不满。  
对方保持着一贯耍无赖的腔调道：“你要走啦，不给我留点儿什么做念想啊？”  
陈博豪躺在他身上叹气：“你要去警察局自首的话，麻烦不要企图收集我的罪证拖我下水。”

两个人把烟盒里的最后一根烟也抽完了。  
陈博豪看着那半盒子烟灰，最后一次盖上它的盖子。  
他把盒子递给金圣权：“喏，临别礼物。”  
金圣权道：“你也太无情了吧，让我帮你倒烟灰？”  
陈博豪说：“这可不是普通烟灰，除了你没别人往里面弹过。”

第二天陈博豪起来时，金圣权已经走了，昨天晚上喝剩的酒瓶还在，但盛烟灰的盒子跟他一起不见了。  
陈博豪提着行李，路过酒吧门口。  
三个月来他都没进去过，他想了想，还是没走进去找人。

金圣权这样性格的人，走哪都应该过得挺好，身边少一个人，应该也没什么不习惯的。  
陈博豪想着，提着行李从酒吧门前走过，穿出来这条窄窄的旧巷子，看见人来车往的交通干道。

一天一夜的火车，把他带回学校所在的城市。

陈博豪先去了趟理发店。  
理发师剪下第一刀时，他打开手机回消息，最上面的对话框，来自那个追了他三年的的男孩。

龚子棋。  
陈博豪默念他名字。  
他无数次以为，这男孩就和任何一个对他一时兴起的人一样，那点情意最终会在没有回音里烟消云散的。  
他从来没敢给过对方回音。

剪完头发出来，陈博豪想，一切都焕然一新。  
他还记得龚子棋约他开学第一天一起吃饭。  
这次，他一早想好了，是打算赴约的。

陈博豪路过便利店，买了新的打火机和烟。  
他边走边抽，觉得天光大亮。

他走到路边去过马路，对面就是学校的大门。  
红灯亮起来了，于是他就停住了等候。

对面有个戴棒球帽的男孩从大门口跑过来，热情洋溢的和他招手。  
龚子棋还和三个月前一样，笑起来露出洁白牙齿，傻傻的像条柴犬。

陈博豪隔着条马路和龚子棋对视，红灯计数器上的数字正一点点跳转着，逐步归零。

—END—


End file.
